


Family Recoveries

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Oblivious Yuri Plisetsky, OtaYuri Week, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Seungchuchu Week, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Ch. 1 “You know, that was a compliment.” Ada almost yelps when she hears Maksim right behind her as she reaches for the strawberries in the dimly lit storage room. He’s too close for her to be comfortable and she tries to step away but almost trips over one of the sacks on the floor.Ch. 2 “Are you feeling okay?” Yuri talks from the other side of the kitchen, sitting on the sofa as Ada prepares dinner. He’s been paying close attention to her today and she glances back at him with a small smile.“I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” She hears his bare feet tap against the floor tiles as he walks towards her after she’s turned away.“Then you should go rest, I can do this.” Although Yuri had gladly helped on the rare occasion she’d allowed him to, it’s clear he’s being especially considerate now that heknowsand Ada’s not yet sure she’s comfortable with that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada is so oblivious I'm actually in pain, I see where Yuri gets it from :D  
> Also, this is late because I'm skyping with **Highfunctioningbookaholic** and I literally forgot what date it was XD

***Beka***

“Morning”

“Why are you online, isn’t Lilia usually torturing you at this time?”

 

***Yura***

“hey”

“nope, I’m put on bed rest by Yakov for the week”

 

***Beka***

“What did you do??”

 

***Yura***

“WHY DO YOU THINK I DID SOMETHING!?!?”

 

***Beka***

“Because Yakov wouldn’t take you off the ice for nothing! What happened?”

 

***Yura***

“nothing !!”

“i got a strain yesterday”

“vitamin deficiency or some shit”

 

***Beka***

“Why didn’t you tell me? Vitamin deficiency is serious, Yuri!”

“And any kind of injury puts you behind”

 

***Yura***

“i knew you’d say that so i didn’t tell you. also”

“yesterday was a tiring day, okay?”

 

***Beka***

“Then tell me now, I’m free for an hour and a half”

“Facetime?”

 

***Yura ***

“okay”

 

*

 

“Tell me _everything_!” Otabek says as soon as the call’s connected, eyebrows scrunched together in obvious worry.

“There’s not a lot to tell, calm down.” Yuri answers in a scratchy voice, hair still messy from sleeping and shirt riding down from one shoulder.

“You got a strain and were too busy to text me, I think there’s a lot to tell. Also... Where are you, that’s not your room.” He tilts his head to one side in thought, studying the background on the other end of the call.

“I’m in Ada’s room, I spent the night here.” Yuri sighs tiredly and scratches his cheek awkwardly.

“Oh... Okay...?”  Otabek’s head is still tilted to the side and his answer sounds like a question and Yuri wonders what exactly in this situation could be confusing or strange before he speaks up and starts explaining yesterday’s events.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Your hair looks nice like that, Ada.” Maksim says in a cheerful tone as she passes him in the kitchen when there’s only the two of them in there. Ada had to straighten her hair because she fell asleep with it wet yesterday and that alone exhausted her.

“Thank you.” Ada doesn’t award him with even the slightest glance as she places plates on the tray to carry them out. She doesn’t have the best relationship with her colleagues since she doesn’t see any purpose in mingling and today is definitely not an exception with her nerves still strained from yesterday.

“I hadn’t noticed it’s shorter at the back.” He’s leaning against the countertop, arms crossed over his chest and his face bearing a bright smile.

“If you had, that would mean you haven’t been paying enough attention to your work and have been wasting your time staring at me.” She says indifferently, exiting the kitchen to serve the waiting customers and leaving a now frowning Maksim alone.

 

*

 

“You know, that was a compliment.” Ada almost yelps when she hears Maksim right behind her as she reaches for the strawberries in the dimly lit storage room. He’s too close for her to be comfortable and she tries to step away but almost trips over one of the sacks on the floor.

Maksim reacts quickly, grabbing her by the shoulders to keep her on her feet. As soon as Ada’s regained her balance he lets her go and she mutters a thank you while busying herself with straightening her apron.

“I know it was, I thanked you, didn’t I?” She says coldly and tries to walk past him and out of the room but he’s in her way.

“You did, it just didn’t seem like you though I was being honest.” Maksim says and reaches for the strawberries, takes two packs and gives one to Ada since she had forgotten to take them.

“ _Ahh, so that’s why he was so close_.” Ada thinks to herself and calms down a bit as she accepts the strawberries. She expects him to leave without waiting for her to answer but to her dismay he doesn’t.

“I wasn’t thinking about whether you’re being honest or not, when I’m working I think about work. Unlike some people, apparently.” She finally steps around him and walks out of the room but he’s right behind her.

“But I _was_ honest, by the way. I think your hair really looks nice today and since you’ve been looking down I thought it might cheer you up a bit.” He walks towards his workplace where a pastry waiting to be decorated awaits.

“Are you honestly a stalker or something? You should be doing your job instead of staring at people. We don’t want customers complaining about the desserts you make.” Ada says maybe a bit _too_ coldly, she knows. She has been feeling tired after what happened yesterday but she doubts the most annoying confectioner in whole of Saint Petersburg could help her.

As she walks away she thinks she hears him mutter something among the lines of ‘only ever stare at you’ but she pushes that thought out of her head as quickly as she can manage.

 

 

\---

 

 

***Yuuri***

“Hey Phichit, we’re making table cards and I realised you still haven’t told me the name of the person you’re taking as your plus one”

 

***Phichit***

“Really?”

“lol, sorry, I forgot XD”

 

***Yuuri***

“So what’ll it be? We can’t just write ‘Phichit’s +1’.”

“Or are you not taking anyone in the end?”

 

***Phichit***

“No, no, I am, don’t worry”

“Are you doing full names or just first names?”

 

***Yuuri***

“Full names because some of Viktor’s relatives share a name and it’d be confusing otherwise”

 

***Phichit***

“Oh, okay”

“So then write ‘Seung-Gil Lee’”

 

***Yuuri***

“WHAT”

“PHICHIT”

 “ANSWER ME”

“CHULANONT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that small part with Yuuri and Phichit? I know I'm stereotypical, I know, but Seungchuchu is so cute?? I just can't help it XD  
> I wanted to make Maksim seem a bit strange since he's kind of seen from Ada's point of view but I don't know if I succeeded :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These babies are still recovering from everything they lived through and what's better than a bit of sibling teasing to lift the mood? :D

“Are you feeling okay?” Yuri talks from the other side of the kitchen, sitting on the sofa as Ada prepares dinner. He’s been paying close attention to her today and she glances back at him with a small smile.

“I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” She hears his bare feet tap against the floor tiles as he walks towards her after she’s turned away.

“Then you should go rest, I can do this.” Although Yuri had gladly helped on the rare occasion she’d allowed him to, it’s clear he’s being especially considerate now that he _knows_ and Ada’s not yet sure she’s comfortable with that.

“I’m honestly fine Yura, don’t worry.” She ruffles his hair with her free hand and smiles at him. He sighs but still smiles back afterwards, resting his elbows on the counter next to her and putting his chin in his palms as he looks up.

“Something’s on your mind.” It’s obviously a statement and not a question so she hums in agreement.

“It’s nothing serious, really. Kinda weird actually.” Ada chuckles a bit at her own confused voice and Yuri squints at her, making it clear he’s waiting for an explanation.

“Ahh, I just think I was hit on at work today.” As Ada furrows her brows in thought while Yuri’s shoot up.

“What!? Really!? Who was it!?” Yuri yells in surprise and Ada is pretty sure her left eardrum is a goner.

“Maksim, the one that makes desserts at Percorso.” She sighs and tiredly rubs her forehead. Maybe today has been more tiring than she thought it would be.

“The handsome, tall brunette that always tries to feed me some kind of cake when I visit?” Yuri raises an eyebrow, smirking up at her.

“I... guess?” She’s confused, trying to remember if she’s noticed any of those things. He’s been trying to feed cake to Yuri? Why is this the first time she’s hearing this? And is he really handsome?

“Hmm, I’m pretty sure he’s been trying to suck up to you for a while now, otherwise why would some random boy that visits get free cake? I doubt he’s one of Yuri’s angels.” Yuri laughs at his own statement and nudges Ada in the ribs.

“What?! No he hasn’t, I would have noticed.” She leans against the counter, abandoning the task at hand and looks over Yuri and out the window with furrowed brows.

“Yeah right, you wouldn’t notice someone has a crush on you even if they said it to your face.” Yuri keeps laughing but it’s cut off by a whine when Ada pinches his upper arm.

“Like you’re any better! You’re so up your own ass you wouldn’t notice either.”  She laughs when Yuri clutches his chest dramatically, mouth open wide.

“This is not about me! I don’t have anyone pinning for me. Also, Maksim’s kind of okay.” As he speaks Ada tries her hardest not to laugh. Her brother is so oblivious it almost hurts but okay, maybe that’s another thing they have in common.

“Of course you think he’s “okay”, anyone could lure you in with food. I’m actually surprised no one kidnapped you as a kid with offering sweets.” Ada laughs when Yuri pouts and glares at her as she pats his head like a cat.

 

 

\---

 

 

***Yurio***

“how do I make Ada realise a dude has a crush on her?”

 

***old man***

“WHAT?”

“WHO?”

“DO I KNOW HIM??”

“IS HE WORTHY???”

 

***Yurio***

“omg calm down”

“wtf do u mean ‘is he worthy’? i don’t want them to get married”

 

***old man***

“Then what is the point?”

 

***Yurio***

“calm down u u-haul gay”

“answer my question goddamnit”

 

***old man***

“Are you really sure he likes her?”

 

***Yurio***

“well duh, why wouldn’t he?”

“Ada said herself she thinks he hit on her today”

“and that dude has been feeding me cake every time i visit Ada at work”

“i doubt he gives me cake just cuz he knows how cool i am”

 

***old man***

“I say go there a couple more times and investigate, then if you still think he likes her, ask him”

 

***Yurio***

“ASK HIM?”

“like ‘hey dude, do you like my sister or not?’ ???”

“are you stupid???”

“i can’t do that”

 

***old man***

“Why? I thought you’ve got more courage than this, Yurio ;)”

 

***Yurio***

“shut up! of course I’ve got enough courage, idiot”

 

\---

 

***Vik***

“Soooo... who is this guy you’re not telling me about? ;))”

 

***Ada P.***

“What???”

 

***Vik***

“As I understand the confectioner from Percorso likes you.”

“Is he cute?”

 

*

 

“YURI I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Yuri snorts when he hears Ada yells from her room as he scrolls through Instagram in his with Alla laying on the pillow next to him.

“TO VIKTOR! OF ALL PEOPLE! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?” He can clearly hear her but it doesn’t sound like she’s coming over to his room so he just smirks and strokes the cat with his free hand.

“Would you have preferred if I told grandpa?” Yuri yells back and actually hears Ada grunt and there’s silence for a short while.

“Actually, yes! I would have! Thank you very much!” There’s defeat in Ada’s voice and Yuri breaks into a laugh, muffling it by showing his face into his pillow, earning a glare from Alla as she's woken up by the pillow tilting.

 

\-----

*I actually have a plan for Yuri and Ada's apartment if some of you didn't know. The furnished plan is NOT proportional since I made it for myself for reference*

[Empty](http://i66.tinypic.com/122ovmf.jpg)

[Furnished](http://i67.tinypic.com/2njhvdv.jpg)

 

\---Art I love and like to refer to this fic and would love if you told the creators---

[*Yura and Alla (in this fic Alla but canonically Puma Tiger Scorpion XD) are the cutest*](http://doodle-booty.tumblr.com/post/162903174881/puma-tiger-scorpion-can-you-believe)

[*Yuuri, Ada and Yuri are dissapointed in magazine articles about Viktor*](http://alexadooodle.tumblr.com/post/162952424537/this-man-is-something-else)

[*I made Seungchuchu a thing here so now I have to explain that I think Phichit would actually keep his OWN personal life REALLY personal and only tell others about stuff when he's sure they'll last*](https://punkrockdaisy.tumblr.com/post/162789102697/back-at-it-again-with-the-headcanons-message-me)

 

\---Not art but who gives a s*it---

[*People have found a dude they think would be Yuri if he was real and I strongly agree* ](https://www.instagram.com/kirill_sokolovski/)

[*They have also found real life Beka and I agree, oh boi how strongly I agree*](https://www.instagram.com/dimashadilet/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this and feel free to write whatever you feel like writing in the comments, I highly appreciate everyhting and kudos are more than welcome. <3 <3  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I might go on a small hiatus after two more chapters since I'm having less and less time to write due to work and some OTW volunteering jobs. I know it's a shitty time for a fic writer to go on a hiatus since it's summer and everyone's free but I'm getting incredibly stressed (ask **Highfunctioningbookaholic** , she has to listen to me whine) and I feel like the upcoming chapters I'm writing are halfhearted and there to just make my updates frequent.  
> Don't worry, I'll try to get back asap and with as many new chapters as possible. <3


End file.
